


Sweet Dreams

by Logx3Wolf11



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logx3Wolf11/pseuds/Logx3Wolf11
Summary: Rider is having bad dreams so Goggles wants to help him.





	Sweet Dreams

A couple months have passed since Pastec Corp Incident. Blue team keep being the cheerful dorks as always, Hachi and her friend moved to Inkopolis for a peaceful life, the S4 and Emperor Team keep their reputations as high as always, everything was going well for everybody...almost everybody.  
The blue sky turned into green clouds, the builds were covered by a green goo, no soul was saw on the Square. No one but a yellow green ink dark skinned inkling.  
"What the- Stealth!Bamboo?!Blazer?!..." the inkling shouted for his team with no response. "...Goggles?! ¡¿Anybody?!" The inkling keep walking thow the empty city,stores, the lobby, everything seem deserted. Rider keep looking for someone, anyone, until he finally could visualize another inkling.  
"Hey you! What's going on?! What happened?!" He asked yet the other didnt move a tentacle, Rider walked quickly to unknow one, who was giving him the back, the inkling was a boy that was wearing only his sport pants and a headgear that couldnt been identified from behind very well. "Hey... are you even listening?" He said a bit concerned, then the inkling finally looked him back.  
"Rider?....are you... here for real?" It was him, there was mo doubt it, those blue tentacles and eyes, those goggles, it was Goggles, but his torse was mostly covered with that green goo. "¡GOGGLES WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Rider got shiver, he was so freaked out.  
"¡GOGGLES QUICK WE HAVE TO TAJE YOU THAT THING OUT OF YOU!" He grabbed Goggles by the shoulders, then Goggles put his hand on the other's "Its to late..." the blue one said softly. "Wha-" his hand got roughtly and hard holded "Its too late piece of seafood" He said with his eyes in a light pastel green.  
Rider couldnt believe it, that danm telephone had to be destroyed! It took everything, they failed, he failed and he couldnt do anything.  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!"  
"Rider!" Rider opened his eyes and found the blue kid with goggles. "Googles! Are you really you?!" He asked pretty anxious "Of course i'm me you silly! Who else" the boy responded cheerfully with a wide smile that changed to a shocked expression when he felt his face pressed to Rider's chest, was he...being huged by Rider?."Im so glad..." he just huged the boy so tightly, to make sure he was indeed there, he didnt even tought that it was something weird, he was too realifed to think about that.  
Goggles stayed quiet a moment then repliyed "Well i'm glad too, i didnt knew you liked to give hugs!" That was enough to make the yellow green snap back to reality. He left Goggles free and warns him with a furiosus face "Nothing happened, you saw nothing, you heard nothing and we're not talking about it, get it?"  
Goggles had a silly unreadable face "Ok! But why were you screamming in sleep?" Rider just gave a long sigh before talking "Just a bad dream" he sitted on his bed in silence a moment.  
"Hold on, Why are YOU in my room?!"  
"I saw Blazer and Bamboo on their way to meet at your house so i joined them! I came to your room check if you were ready" the green grabbed his pillow and throwed it to the blue's face."Knock the door you idiot"  
"SORRYYYYYY"He turned into a squid and "ran" out of the grumpy green's room.  
"Ah....." Rider gave a long exhausted sigh and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, once done he puts his black jacket, black pants and his octoboots.  
As the yellow green walks to the kitchen were his teammates(and Goggles) await he ties his hair into a ponytail.  
"Morning Rider" Stealth says "You ok, we heard you from hear" Bamboo comented worried. "Im fine, i talked while sleeping aparently" he said in cold, he didnt wantted to remember such a horrible nightmare anymore.  
"Ah, hope you dont mind we let Goggles come, he just wanted to watch the practice" Blazer said making an apology gesture with her hands.  
"Dont you have your own team to babysit you?"  
"Bubbles catched a cold so Headphones is taking care of her! And Glasses is on a trip to visit his grandparents!" The goggles responded as joyful as always.  
"...Fine...but dont distract us from the practice, thats the condition"  
The blue one smiled even more "I wont distract you! I'll make sure to cheer on you guys!" Said as he took a poster of Rider and a booyah button out of nowhere.  
"THAT IS A DISTRACTION YOU IDIOT- Ugh you now what, fine but dont bring that poster or that thing, cheer us like a normal person"the yellow green said facepalming. "Ok, that's weird but i'll do it as you say!" Goggles was really excited, especially cause Rider was a bit more chill than usual.  
"Psst Bamboo" Blazer whispered. "Don't you think Rider is being softer than he does normally?" "I'm a bit concerned to be honest Bamboo whispered in reply.  
"Are we gonna train or what? We must do our best to beat Emperor Team next time" he said with a confident yet more warm smile than the one he used before blue team battle. "Let's do it!" Everybody said along and made their way to the training place.  
Yellow Green Team practiced by their own on Snapper Cannal that wasnt on today's rotation. Later their did few turf battles they won almost all of them as they were cheered by Goggles. On evening they went to a family restaurant and Rider had to pay the whole buffet that Goggles ordered, they laughted and talked about one to another tip to their gameplay. After that everysquid said good bye and went home...almost everysquid.  
Rider and Goggles were the only ones left, Rider just walked way to his home but je could notice that Gogfles was walking behing him. "Do you need something?" The yellow green asked a bit in bad mood. "No thanks, i'm fine!" Rider holding himself from facepalming "Why are you following me?" "Because i want to be with you!" He responded so clueless and cheerful that the green one couldn't say no,again, to that happy blue kid.  
He took a deep breath before speaking "You can come but i warn yiu theres only books and magazines at my houses, don't expect any fun game or something" Goggles face changed completly "NO GAMES OR VIDEOGAMES OR TOYS AT ALL?!" Rider's face turned to a sarcasruc smile. "If you dont like it you don't have to come" he said feeling all victorious, expecting the give up words from the blue one.  
"It's ok, being with you is fun enough Rider!" Rider expression went blank and then to a blusshed one. He hided his green glowing face with his hands, he really didn't expected an answer like that. "Wha-whatever let's go, it's getting darker" he tried to came back at his composture but he was very shocked still.  
"Ok! Yay! To Rider's house again!"  
Once at his home, Rider took a shower and made Goggles shower after as well, he gave him borrow some clean clothes, basic red tee and a pair of pants. "Fuuuah that shower was nice, the blue squid says as he lays on Rider's bed next to him, who was laying reading a magazine about battles and weapons by judding the cover.  
Rider keep finishing page and page but couldn't ignore the fact that he was being seing. "Don't you get bored of looking at me-" Goggles felt sleep by looking him at some point. Rider closes his magazine and softly throw it to the floor next to the bed as he gets up. He moved the blue kid to be properly positioned on the bed and leaving space enough for him to rest next go him as well.  
He stared and Goggles's face for a while, he couldn't help to pass hiss hand over his tentacles, cheeks and..."nonononono...no"  
He tought about kissing his friend?, were they even friends. Rider's head became more and more messy.  
"..."he softly pressed his lips agaisnt Goggles's forehead, praying to not be discovered. He could felt his whole face in hot green, he could hear his one hearbeats going crazy.  
"Mmmm..." Goggles moaned afortunally still sleepy "Rider?...." he couldn't hide his bright blush this time. "Wha-what it is?" His hearbeat where even louder and frenetic; untill a soft pression on his lips left him cold shocked. Goggles was giving him a kiss! A real kiss on the lips, diferently from before Rider was so in peace, his blush brighted softer in sync with the blue bright coming from Goggles's cheeks.  
"Sweet dreams Rider" Rider had so many things to say, to ask; he only could let out a " Nights, i love you"  
Goggles scaped a sweet giggle and cuddle closer to Rider "I love you too"  
If it was a dream Rider wished he never waked up. That night Rider lived the sweetest dream before he even sleeped. And he kept having sweet dreams from then.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first fic so it might be a bit silly or contain mistakes, i would love to hear opinions and mistakes saw here so i can improve. I also messed with the sanitized Goggles idea and went a bit more angsty than expected. Hope you enjoyed nwn


End file.
